papermarioencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7: A Star Spirit on Ice
A Star Spirit on Ice is the title of the seventh chapter in Paper Mario. This chapter takes place in the Shiver Region of the Mushroom Kingdom. The final Star Spirit, Kelmar, is being held here. Story Shortly after returning from Flower Feilds, Mario visits Merlon, who is visiting with a Ninji from the Shiver Region. The Ninji tells about the Star Spirit being held in their region, leading to Mario to follow him through Toad Town sewers to a pipe, leading to the region. Upon arrival, Mario attempts to head from Starborn Valley, where the Ninji came from but a Bumpty is blocking the way. He won't let Mario pass unless he gets permission from the mayor. He heads for the mayor's house, but he finds the mayor knocked out on the floor. The mayor's wife comes into the room, assumes that Mario killed her husband. A police bumpty enters the room and begins to accuse Mario that he killed the Mario. Mario tries to prove he is innocent. The police bumpty decides to let Mario go and find the real murderer, but won't allow him to leave Shiver City. After a while, Mario eventually finds a Bumpty named Herringway, the same name found written on a piece of paper in his room. He is writting a new novel in his room. Mario asks him to return to the mayor's house. Upon entering, Herringway begins being accused by the police bumpty. However, the mayor's wife still thinks that Mario murdered her husband. Eventually, the mayor begins to twitch and wakes up. The mayor's wife screams for help yelling out that he's a ghost. The mayor explains he was unconscious and gives a present to Herringway, the same present that fell and knocked him out. The mayor then allows Mario to go to Starborn Valley. Once he gets attacked again by Jr. Troopa and reaches the outskirts of Starborn Valley, an odd monster called Monstar appears. Mario defeats it and reveals it to actually be a bunch of very protective Star Kids. Mario then meets Merle who tells Mario to go to the Crystal Palace where the seventh Star Spirit is being held. He then gives Mario a scarf, telling him to use it on something special, then telling Mario to go and ask Mayor Penguin for the other special item. Mario then receives a bucket from the mayor who tells him he has no idea what it does. Mario then goes a line of snowmen on the path between Shiver City and Starborn Valley, Two, however, are missing something: One is missing a scarf and the other is missing a a hat. Mario gives the items to the respective owners. The snowmen thank him and open the way to the Crystal Palace. Along the way to the palace, they meet Madam Merlar, who gives Mario the Star Stone, letting him reach the palace. Once inside, the group realizes that it contains many traps and puzzles involving Duplighosts and fake mirrors with real mirror effects. Once they reach the Crystal King at the palace's back, Mario defeats him for the final Star Spirit, Kalmar. Intermission 7-8 The final segment at the castle is simply a cutscene, as opposed to a playing experience. Bowser, enters Peach's room and tells her that if Mario comes, he will destroy him. Kammy informs him that Mario now has all seven Star Spirits. Bowser orders the Koopa Troop to their battle stations and threatens to kill them if the princess escapes their vision. He has the princess tied up to keep her out of mischief; Twink, furious, jumps out and tries attacking him... but it doesn't work on the big Koopa's hard, fleshy hide. Bowser hisses at Twink through bared teeth and swats him out of the window with his powerful paw. Soon he, Kammy and the princess go upstairs to where Bowser first defeated Mario. Category:Chapters